


Der Feind in meinem Bett

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, No Smut, Romance, Snow, bärenfell, kamin, nice Gellert, no happy ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Albus trifft bei seinen Wanderungen in den Bergen auf einen bewusstlosen Mann, den er besser kennt, als ihm lieb ist. Er kann ihn nicht dort liegen lassen und nimmt ihn stattdessen mit in seine Hütte.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen,  
> heute mal ein ganz anderes Pairing, das ich so in der Form noch nicht geschrieben habe: Albus Dumbledore und Gellert Grindelwald.  
> Es war mir ein Bedürfnis :) Und ja, dass Gellert am Anfang sehr off character ist, ist gewollt :)
> 
> Setting: Irgendwo nach dem zweiten Film  
> Prompt: „Geht es dir gut? Du hast dir ziemlich den Kopf gestoßen“, Kerzen, ein Schneesturm   
> Warnung: Erwähnung von Gedächtnisverlust  
> Allgemeine Stimmung: Fluff

Albus hatte mit vielem gerechnet, auf seinem Weg durch das winterliche Weiß der Berge, aber nicht damit: Eine Gestalt hatte vor ihm im Schnee gelegen, direkt neben der Höhle, an der er vorbeigekommen war. Der Mann war bewusstlos gewesen. Ein Rinnsal Blut war aus einer Wunde an seiner Stirn in den Schnee geflossen. Und er war Albus erschreckend vertraut gewesen.  
Trotzdem hatte Albus ihn mitgenommen. Das winterliche Schneegestöber hatte sich allmählich in einen scharfen Wind und große Flocken gewandelt, die ihm die Sicht genommen hatten und Albus hatte es nicht über sich bringen können, den Bewusstlosen dort einfach liegen zu lassen – wo doch alles danach aussah, dass sich hier ein Schneesturm zusammenbraute.   
Er hatte ihn das kleine Blockhaus gebracht, das dank seiner Zauber den Wind und die kalten Temperaturen draußen hielt. Hatte ihn auf das Bärenfell vor dem Kamin gelegt, in dem er ein Feuer entfacht hatte. Und hatte seine Stirnwunde geheilt.   
Dann hatte er gewartet. Hatte sich gefragt, ob er das Richtige getan hatte. Hatte geahnt, dass die Antwort ‘nein’ lautete und hatte doch gewusst, dass er nicht anders gekonnt hätte. 

Als sein Gegenüber schließlich mit einem leiderfüllten Brummen zu sich kam, sich den Kopf hielt und sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen aufsetzte, griff Albus nach seinem Zauberstab.   
Und als Gellert blinzelnd zu ihm aufschaute und sich Erkennen in seinen Augen zeigte, aber auch Verwirrung, ließ er ihn unschlüssig wieder sinken.   
“Wo.…?”, fragte Gellert mit hohler, kratziger Stimme, “Wo... wo bin ich?”  
“In einer Berghütte”, antwortete Albus schlicht, der den Zauberstab wegsteckte, weil Gellert zu verwirrt schien, um ihn gleich angreifen zu wollen. Er ließ sich langsam im Schneidersitz vor Gellert nieder. “Geht es dir gut? Du hast dir ziemlich den Kopf gestoßen, glaube ich.”  
Gellert nickte langsam. “Geht schon”, sagte er und spannte den Kiefer an. “Wie bin ich hierhergekommen?”  
“Ich habe dich in diese Hütte gebracht.”  
“Nein, das... das meine ich nicht. Ich... das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist...” Er runzelte die Stirn und schwieg angestrengt.   
Albus ließ ihm einen Moment. Gellert wirkte durcheinander genug, um keine Bedrohung darzustellen. Albus konnte nicht anders als darauf zu hoffen, dass sie beide vielleicht sogar im Positiven auseinander gehen würden. Er wusste, dass das naiv war. Und für gewöhnlich war er nicht für seine Naivität bekannt. Aber heute... Etwas lag in der Luft und er konnte selbst nicht genau sagen, was es war.   
“Ich erinnere mich nicht”, murmelte Gellert leise und seine Stimme bebte.   
Albus hielt den Atem an. “An... gar nichts?”, fragte er.   
Gellert hob den Kopf und schüttelte ihn verunsichert. “Ich weiß, wer du bist. Aber was tu ich hier? Was tun WIR hier? Was habe ich getan, bevor du mich gefunden hast?”  
Albus biss sich auf die Zunge. Er könnte Gellerts Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen. Es gab Tränke für solche Momente. Sicher, die meisten Zauberer warteten einfach, bis das Gehirn von selbst seine Erinnerungen wiederfand. Aber bei den meisten war der Gedächtnisverlust auch nicht so heftig. Gellert schien sogar vergessen zu haben, dass Albus und er sich eigentlich feindlich gegenüberstanden. Sonst würde er ihn nun nicht so... Albus durchlief eine Gänsehaut … ihn nicht so liebevoll und bittend ansehen.   
Albus presste die Lippen aufeinander. “Keine Panik”, sagte er, um Gellert zu beruhigen, der sichtbar unsicher wurde. “So etwas passiert. Dein Gedächtnis wird schon wieder zurückkommen. Ich kann dir einen Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen geben”, bot er hilfsbereit an.  
Gellert nickte vorsichtig. “Das wäre gut.”   
Albus schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, während er in den Taschen seines Mantels kramte, den er noch immer trug. Er zog eine kleine Phiole hervor, entkorkte sie und hielt sie Gellert hin.   
Gellert griff sie ohne zu zögern und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Dann schloss er seufzend die Augen und sagte: “Danke. Das ist besser.”  
“Das freut mich”, antwortete Albus mit einem weiteren Lächeln, “Soge dich nicht wegen deiner Erinnerungen. Sie werden wiederkommen.”  
Gellert nickte schwach und ließ den Blick schweifen. “Was ist das für ein Haus?”, fragte er und seine Stimme klang unsicher, als fürchtete er, er sollte die Antwort kennen.   
“Die Skihütte eines guten Freundes von mir”, antwortete Albus und als Gellert irritiert die Stirn krauszog, ahnte er, wieso: Ski fahren war eher etwas für Muggel. Die wenigsten Zauberer kannten dieses Hobby oder begriffen den Sinn dahinter.   
“Sein Zweitwohnsitz”, setzte er also hinzu, obwohl das Haus für einen Zweitwohnsitz sehr spärlich eingerichtet war. Es bestand mehr oder weniger aus einem einzigen Raum, der in verschiedene Bereiche unterteilt war. Das große Wohnzimmer mit Kamin, altem Sofa und Wohnzimmertischchen ging in eine Küche über, die auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte und die gerade ausreichend bestückt war, damit man einige Zeit mit ihr zurechtkam. Über der Küche war eine Zwischendecke eingezogen worden, die halb in den Raum hinein reichte. Vom Kamin aus konnte man sehen, dass sich dort oben das ‘Schlafzimmer’ befand, also ein breites Bett, das man über eine Leiter erreichen konnte. Es roch alles ein wenig nach Heu, Stroh und Holz und Albus vermutete, dass das Haus einst eine Scheune gewesen war. Er mochte sie wegen des rustikalen Stils. Was ihm weniger gefiel, war die Toilette, die man nur von außen erreichen konnte. Aber das konnte man verschmerzen.   
Auch, dass die Elektrizität der Muggel noch nicht bis hierher vorgedrungen war, oder dass es keinen Anschluss für warmes Wasser gab, störte ihn weniger. Albus hatte die vielen Kerzen gefunden und sie angezündet. Einige standen auf dem Kamin oder neben dem Sofa, andere schwebten über dem Wohnzimmer dahin – mit ausreichend Abstand zu den leicht entflammbaren Wänden.   
“Wieso leben wir hier?”, fragte Gellert, der sichtlich versuchte, sich ein Leben hier vorzustellen.   
Albus’ Mundwinkel zuckten. Es war aufwühlend genug, dem größten bösen Zauberer leibhaftig gegenüber zu sitzen – nach all den Jahren – und zu wissen, dass er sich an nichts erinnerte. Aber diese Frage malte ein Bild, das Albus milde amüsierte. Gellert in dieser Hütte... Das konnte auch er sich nicht vorstellen. So groß die Versuchung auch war, diese Vorlage zu nutzen, um ein schöneres Leben für sie beide zu zeichnen, entschloss sich Albus doch für die Wahrheit. Oder einen Teil davon.  
“Ich lebe hier”, sagte er und betonte das ‘Ich’, damit keine Missverständnisse aufkommen konnten. “Und das nur für eine Weile. Ich habe beschlossen, diesen Ort für ein paar Tage zu besuchen, um mich zu entspannen.”  
Gellert nickte langsam und runzelte dann die Stirn. “Wieso?”, fragte er, als könne er sich nicht vorstellen, hier zu entspannen.   
Albus’ Lächeln wurde gequält. Er konnte Gellert nicht sagen, dass er nach Österreich gekommen war, um Gellerts zukünftigen Pläne zu vereiteln. Schloss Nurmengard war nicht weit weg. Nun, weit genug, damit man Albus bisher nicht gefunden hatte, aber...   
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich mag den Schnee”, log er.  
Gellert nickte erneut und sein Blick wanderte in die Flammen. Er wirkte nachdenklich, als grübelte er über seine eigene Vergangenheit nach. Albus konnte förmlich hören, wie er sich fragte, wer er war.   
“Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen”, sagte Albus sanft, weil er es tatsächlich fühlte. Und weil er fürchtete, dass Gellert sich allzu schnell erinnerte, wenn er ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken ließ.   
Gellert schaute auf und sein Blick wurde wieder so unerträglich liebevoll, dass sich Albus’ Herz sehnend zusammenzog. “Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen.” Langsam hob er die Hand, um sie auf Albus’ Wange zu legen, doch sie verharrte mitten in der Luft, vor seinem Gesicht. “Darf ich?”, fragte er, wie jemand, der nicht wusste, welchen Stand sie zueinander hatten.   
Albus nickte. Und als die Hand sich auf seine Wange legte, schloss er die Augen. Gellerts Berührung war zärtlich. Er hatte es vermisst, so berührt zu werden.   
“Albus”, raunte Gellert und Albus bekam eine Gänsehaut im Nacken. Gellert wusste also tatsächlich, wer er war. Er öffnete die Augen einen Spaltbreit und beobachtete, wie Gellert sich langsam zu ihm vorbeugte. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung und das Sehnen in seiner Brust nahm zu. Er könnte diesen Moment nutzen. Jahrelang hatte er dem hinterher getrauert, was sie gehabt hatten. Wer konnte ihm vorwerfen, wenn er es sich zurückwünschte? Oder wenn er einfach danach handelte?  
“Ich möchte dich küssen”, sagte Gellert leise und er kam noch näher.   
Albus fühlte, wie sein Magen einen Purzelbaum schlug. Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Er nickte. “Dann tu es”, raunte er heiser.   
Gellert benötigte keine weitere Bestätigung. Er überwand die letzte Distanz, während seine Hand von Albus’ Wange in seinen Nacken wanderte, und seufzte gleichzeitig mit Albus auf, als sich ihre Lippen trafen.   
Er mochte vergessen haben, wer er war. Aber er hatte es nicht verlernt, zu küssen. Albus war ihm bereits nach einigen Sekunden vollkommen verfallen und weil keiner von ihnen die Notbremse zog – Albus hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, diese glückliche Fügung einfach fahren zu lassen – wurden die Küsse hitziger und hitziger, bis sie näher zueinander rutschten, Albus auf Gellerts Schoß stieg und ihre Hände verlangend über ihre Körper wanderten. Sie zogen sich Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück aus, liebkosten jeden Zentimeter Haut, den sie von dem Anderen erreichen konnten und wurden dabei vom Kaminfeuer so warm beschienen, dass es an Romantik nicht zu übertreffen war. Albus liebte es, genoss jede Sekunde davon und verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass es nicht halten würde. Vielleicht ja doch. Vielleicht hätten Gellert und er noch eine Chance? Was, wenn Gellert sein Gedächtnis nicht wiederfand? Die Welt wäre gerettet und sie beide könnten ein glückliches, zurückgezogenes Leben führen. Vielleicht sogar in dieser Hütte? Keine ehrgeizigen Pläne, die zwischen ihnen standen. Kein Streit, kein Duell, kein größeres Wohl.   
Er fühlte, dass diese Hoffnung ihn beflügelte, als er sich schließlich mit Gellert vereinte. Fühlte, dass sein Herz vor Emotionen überquoll, während sie sich beide ihrer Lust hingaben, bis sie ihre Erlösung fanden. Und als sie schließlich nackt nebeneinander auf das Bärenfell sanken, eng umschlungen und nur vom Licht des Kaminfeuers und einiger Dutzend Kerzen beschienen, glaubte Albus, dass es wahr werden könnte. Über diesen Gedanken döste er ein – so glücklich, wie er seit Jahren nicht gewesen war. 

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, bemerkte Albus, dass er allein war. Eine Sofadecke lag auf seinem nackten Körper und unter sich konnte er das Bärenfell fühlen. Albus öffnete die Augen und schaute sich um. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und zog sich dann besorgt zusammen, als er Gellert in der Küche erblickte, vollkommen bekleidet und ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Sein Zauberstab lag sichtbar neben ihm. Magie hatten sie am Vorabend nicht benutzt. Albus war sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob Gellert sich daran erinnert hatte, dass er zaubern konnte – und hatte das Thema fürs Erste gemieden.   
Gellerts Körperhaltung hatte sich verändert. Er wirkte strenger, stärker und Albus hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er ein Gespräch beginnen sollte.  
Gellert nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, als er sich umdrehte und sah, dass Albus wach war. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und er griff seinen Zauberstab. “Guten Morgen, Liebling”, sagte er mit einem eisigen Grollen in der Stimme und schritt langsam auf Albus zu, der sich plötzlich sehr verwundbar fühlte. Er hatte seinen Stab nicht bei sich und fühlte sich auf mehr als eine Art nackt. Sein Schutz würde nicht ausreichen, wenn er sich nur mit zauberstabloser Magie verteidigen sollte und über Gellerts bedrohliche Körpersprache vergaß er ganz, dass Gellert ihn gar nicht direkt angreifen konnte und dass da immer noch ein Blutpakt war. Die Gefahr wirkte zu real.   
“G-Gellert”, stammelte er mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns auf den Lippen, der ihm kläglich misslang. Er versuchte, Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, und robbte rückwärts.   
“Wer hätte gedacht, dass du solche Sehnsucht nach mir hast?”, schnarrte Gellert mit einem bösen Lächeln, kam noch näher und Albus, der es aufgegeben hatte, vor ihm zu fliehen, zog die Decke enger um seinen nackten Körper, als könnte ihn das vor Gellerts Angriff schützen.   
Der Mann ging langsam vor ihm in die Hocke, die Spitze seines Zauberstabs träge auf Albus gerichtet, der ihn beobachtete und sich fühlte wie ein Kaninchen in der Falle.  
“Seit Jahren schon versuche ich, an dich heranzukommen und jetzt tauchst du einige Kilometer von Nurmengard entfernt auf. Was für ein Zufall. Hast du gefunden, wonach du gesucht hast?”  
Albus schwieg betroffen und runzelte schwach die Stirn. “Gellert, ich...”, begann er, ungewohnt sprachlos. Er hatte nicht mit dieser Wendung gerechnet. Sein Herz war zu hoffnungsvoll gewesen. Nun mangelte es ihm an den Worten, die ihm sonst so oft den Hals retteten.  
“Allerdings...”, unterbrach Gellert sein Gestammel gnädig und ließ den Zauberstab sinken, “Hast du mir das Leben gerettet.” Er warf Albus einen Blick zu, als zweifelte er Albus’ Geisteszustand an. Seinen ärgsten Feind zu retten, schien nichts zu sein, was Gellert in Betracht zog.   
“Ich hätte in diesem Schneesturm sterben können. Erfroren wegen einer dummen Gehirnerschütterung. Deiner Freundlichkeit ist es zu verdanken, dass ich noch lebe.” Er sprach ‘Freundlichkeit’ spottend aus und Albus presste den Kiefer aufeinander.   
“Gellert, lass es noch nicht zu spät sein”, bat Albus leise und schaute zu Gellert auf. Nun, da dieser nicht mehr mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte, wuchs leise Hoffnung in ihm, dass er das Ganze noch drehen konnte. “Du musst es nicht auf diese Weise tun. Wir finden einen anderen Weg, die Zauberergemeinschaft zum Umdenken zu bewegen. Es gibt bessere Lösungen als den Tod so vieler unschuldiger Muggel und Andersdenkender.”  
Gellert schnaubte abfällig und kam aus der Hocke in den Stand. “Eine Nacht Sex und du glaubst, du hättest irgendeine Form von Einfluss auf mich?”, fragte er und schaute kalt zu Albus hinunter. “Mein Entgegenkommen ist, dass ich dein Leben heute verschone, so wie du gestern meines verschont hast.” Er wandte sich um, während Albus fühlte, dass sich eine kalte Hand um sein Herz legte, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.   
“Du hast heute noch Zeit, um von hier zu verschwinden”, sagte Gellert, der auf dem Weg zur Tür war, “Wenn ich dich morgen noch hier finde, werde ich nicht so gnädig mit dir sein.” Und mit diesen Worten stieß ein eisiger Windzug hinein. Gellert schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und Albus war allein.   
Er verbiss sich die Tränen, atmete tief durch, um sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und erneuerte dann mit erhobener Hand den Schutzzauber, der auf diesem Haus lag. Ein weiterer Zauber und das Feuer im Kamin entfachte sich. Es war kalt geworden über Nacht.   
Albus wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, während er sich selbst dafür maßregelte, dass er so hoffnungsvoll und naiv gewesen war. Er war mit dem Leben davongekommen. Gellert würde sich nicht ändern. Er musste endlich einsehen, dass der Mann, der er heute war, nichts mehr mit dem gemein hatte, den er einst kennengelernt hatte.   
Während er sich so hart auf die Unterlippe biss, dass sie begann zu bluten, versuchte Albus, die Nacht nicht zu bereuen. Einen kurzen Moment war alles wie früher gewesen. Dass dieses Erlebnis Gellert vollkommen kalt zu lassen schien, schmerzte beinahe so sehr wie seine Drohungen.   
Albus erhob sich tapfer, griff nach seiner Kleidung und zog sich an. Er musste vernünftig sein und durfte seine Gefühle nicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Nicht, wenn er Gellert entmachten wollte. Also zwang er sich zu mehr Härte, packte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ die Hütte. Er brauchte einen neuen Plan und er würde sich nicht davon in die Knie zwingen lassen, dass sein Herz voll Trauer brannte, seit Gellert gegangen war.


	2. Nur noch ein letztes Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Albus und Gellert diese schicksalhafte gemeinsame Nacht hatten, hätten sie wieder getrennte Wege gehen sollen. Doch es kam anders. Sie trafen sich wieder. Und bald schon war Albus an einem Punkt, an dem er den Gewissenskonflikt nicht mehr ertrug. Er musste sich entscheiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist der Beitrag zum 10.12. für meinen OS Adventskalender 2019.
> 
> Setting: Irgendwo nach dem zweiten Film  
> Prompt: Ein paar Handschuhe die der eine beim anderen vergessen hat, Lagerfeuer, „Das war das letzte Mal. Das meine ich ernst.“  
> (Das war wirklich der Prompt! Ich meine, wie kann ich da nicht Albus nehmen für den OS? :D Das schreit ja förmlich danach, wegen der Handschuhe)  
> Warnung: keine
> 
> **********************
> 
> Der OS ist lose mit dem Kapitel davor verknüpft.   
> Die Idee ist, dass Gellert durchaus etwas gefühlt hatte in jener Nacht und obwohl er es nicht zugab, ging ihm Albus nicht aus dem Kopf.   
> Sie trafen sich ein paar Wochen später für offizielle Verhandlungen. Albus brachte einen Großteil Auroren und Minister der Zaubereiministeriums zu den Verhandlungen mit.   
> Sie waren fruchtlos, aber obwohl die Debatten hitzig wurden und zu keinem Ergebnis führten, kamen sie sich doch durch das Treffen wieder näher... Nachdem alle gegangen waren, in Gellerts Büro auf dem Schreibtisch.   
> Und obwohl auch weitere, spätere Verhandlungen ebenso wenig Erfolg hatten und sie sie deshalb irgendwann seinließen, trafen sie sich weiter für Stelldicheins, in denen sie nicht über Politisches sprachen und sich ausschließlich einander hingaben.   
> Nun, einige weitere Wochen später, kann Albus das nicht mehr. Weil er mit dem Feind verkehrt.

Albus war sich nicht sicher, wie es schon wieder dazu hatte kommen können. Er konnte es nur halb bereuen. Ja, es war unvernünftig gewesen und absolut nicht mit dem zu vereinbaren, wofür er stand. Aber es hatte ihm so gutgetan. Und es gemacht zu haben, obwohl er es nicht sollte, hatte noch einen ganz besonderen Reiz gehabt.   
Trotzdem bemerkte er nun, dass ihm etwas Entscheidendes fehlte. Etwas, dessen Verlust er eigentlich sollte verschmerzen können - im Angesicht der Gefahr, die ihm drohte, wenn er sich erneut aufmachte, in die Höhle des Löwen zu schreiten.

Ihm blieb die Entscheidung darüber, was er tun sollte, erspart, denn einer der Handschuhe, dessen Verlust ihn eben in diese Zwickmühle gebracht hatte, tauchte aus dem Nichts vor seiner Nase auf, eine kleine Karte in der Hand. Albus nahm sie ihm ab, während der Handschuh brav in seine Westentasche schwebte. Die Karte war von Gellert, enthielt Uhrzeit und Ort und den Hinweis, dass er den zweiten Handschuh nur bekam, wenn er aufkreuzte.   
Albus unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Er sollte es besser wissen. Sollte er wirklich. Das hier war zu schnell aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Nachdem sie sich vor einigen Wochen zu Verhandlungen getroffen hatten, die fruchtlos gewesen waren, hatten sie die angestaute Aggression, die während des hitzigen Meetings aufgekommen waren, spontan im Bett abgebaut... Oder vielmehr auf dem nächsten Schreibtisch. Nach all den Jahren ohne Gellert hatte Albus diese Wendung mehr genossen, als er jemals zugeben würde. Und obgleich die Verhandlungen nach diesem einen Treffen offiziell beendet waren, hatten sie nicht voneinander lassen können. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie sich alle paar Tage heimlich getroffen, hatten sich ihrer Begierde nacheinander hingegeben und Albus hatte sich nach jedem Mal vorgenommen, es nicht noch einmal so weit kommen zu lassen. Sie redeten nicht über Politisches, während sie sich trafen – sonst hätten ihre unterschiedlichen Ansichten die Stimmung vermutlich vollkommen ruiniert – aber Albus konnte nicht länger die Augen davor verschließen. Sein ehemaliger (und derzeitiger) Liebhaber war der Mann, der die Welt in Atem hielt und das nicht auf eine gute Art. Sich auf ihn einzulassen, war unverzeihlich, wenn man nicht bereit war, seine Ansicht zu teilen. Und Albus war himmelweit davon entfernt, auch nur im Entferntesten daran zu denken, Gellerts Sicht der Dinge zu unterstützen. 

So apparierte er also am Abend, als es Zeit wurde, an den besagten Ort. Die Karte, die Gellert ihm geschickt hatte, führte ihn. Er war noch nie hier gewesen und nun, da er sich umsah, vergaß er einen Moment, was er Gellert hatte mitteilen wollen. Sie waren mitten im Wald auf einer Lichtung. Eisiger Reif lag auf den gelblichen Grashalmen, die dem Winter trotzten und in der Mitte der Lichtung brannte ein Lagerfeuer. Gellert stand daneben, an einen Tisch gelehnt, auf dem Essen stand und ein großer Topf, aus dem es dampfte. Albus vermutete Weihnachtspunsch.   
Er blieb einen Augenblick stehen und sammelte sich. Gellert war nicht der Typ für ein Leben ohne die Annehmlichkeiten der Zivilisation oder ein Essen in der freien Natur. Ein Lagerfeuer war recht muggelmäßig für jemanden wie ihn.   
Zögernd ging Albus näher, während seine Sinne geschärft die Lichtung absuchten. War das hier eine Täuschung?  
“Guten Abend, Albus”, grüßte Gellert ihn und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln um. Er breitete die Arme aus. “Wie schön, dass du es einrichten konntest.”   
Albus trat näher, die Hand im Mantel bereits um den Zauberstab gelegt. Es tat ihm leid, dass er misstrauisch sein musste, aber das hier mutete zu seltsam an, als dass er darauf vertrauen konnte, in Sicherheit zu sein. Als sein zweiter Handschuh an Gellert vorbeiflog, vor Albus’ Gesicht anhielt und ihm liebevoll über die Wange streichelte, versteifte er sich einen Moment.   
“Das ist ungewöhnlich”, sagte er zu Gellert, während er langsam näher schritt, “Wieso diese Abgeschiedenheit?”  
Sein Blick wanderte wachsam zwischen die Bäume.   
Gellert, der sein Misstrauen spürte, lächelte besänftigend. “Ein wenig Ruhe würde uns ganz guttun, dachte ich.” Er hob eine Hand zu Albus hin, als wollte er ihn einladen. Sie waren noch einige Schritte voneinander entfernt. “Komm zu mir, Liebling.”  
Albus presste die Zähne aufeinander. Ruhe war nicht typisch für Gellert, den Workaholic. Trotzdem kam er näher. Er hatte schon immer gefühlt, wie Gellert etwas meinte. Und Albus konnte keine Täuschung in seinem Handeln erkennen. Also trat er noch näher, bis er in Gellerts Reichweite war.   
“Wieso so misstrauisch, Albus?”, fragte Gellert sanft. Ein wenig Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Albus ließ sie nicht zu nah an sich heran. Gellert manipulierte genauso gern mit Worten und Tonlagen wie er selbst.   
Er ließ es zu, dass sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter legte und Gellert ihn näher ans Feuer führte, das warm prasselte und knackte und seine kalten Glieder wärmte.   
Gellert drehte sich ebenfalls zum Feuer herum und lehnte sich neben Albus, sodass ihre Schultern gegeneinanderdrückten. “Du denkst, ich hätte dich in einen Hinterhalt gelockt”, sagte er leise, “In eine Falle.”  
Albus holte stockend Luft und nahm dann den Blick vom Feuer fort. Er hob den Kopf zu Gellert. “Liege ich damit falsch?”, fragte er.  
“In der Tat, mein Lieber”, raunte Gellert ihm zu, “und es schmerzt mich, dass du mir das zutraust. Nach allem, was... geschehen ist.”  
Albus presste die Lippen aufeinander. “Gellert, nur, weil wir nicht gegeneinander vorgehen können...”  
“Ich weiß, was du sagen willst”, unterbrach Gellert ihn nüchtern. “Du glaubst, ich könnte andere dazu gebracht haben, dich vereint anzugreifen. Zu unseren letzten Treffen waren wir in geschlossenen Räumen und allein. Hier bist du dir nicht so sicher.”  
Albus nickte. Er war den meisten Zauberern überlegen und Gellert konnte ihn nicht angreifen, weil der Blutpakt noch nicht gebrochen war. Aber ein Hinterhalt würde auch ihn in eine gefährliche Situation bringen.  
Gellert zog den Zauberstab und während Albus noch zusammenzuckte, sagte er: “Homenum Revelio”  
Ein leuchtender Tropfen fiel aus der Spitze seines Stabes zu Boden und breitete sich in einer kreisförmigen Lichtwelle über die Lichtung aus. Das Licht verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Kein Mensch kam zum Vorschein. Sie waren tatsächlich allein.   
“Ich kann es dir nicht verübeln, dein Misstrauen”, sagte Gellert seufzend und steckte den Stab wieder in seinen Mantel. “Wir haben lang genug auf gegenseitigen Seiten gelebt, um dieses Misstrauen aufzubauen.”   
Albus schwieg. Gellert war für ihn leichter zu lesen als für andere. Er erkannte hinter jedem Wort und jeder Geste, wie sie gemeint war. Doch seine Angst ließ ihn fürchten, dass er Gellert nicht so gut kannte, wie er glaubte. Dass Gellert die Schwäche, die er für ihn hatte, ausnutzen würde, um ihn zu brechen. Oder zu töten. Diese Furcht begleitete ihn auf jedes Treffen. Seine Sehnsucht war immer so groß gewesen, dass Albus das Risiko eingegangen war. Und doch...   
“Vielleicht sollten wir noch einmal darüber nachdenken, für eine gemeinsame Sache zu kämpfen”, schlug Gellert einschmeichelnd vor.   
Albus hielt den Atem an. Diese Option hatte er nicht in Betracht gezogen. Er blickte fragend zu Gellert auf. “Für eine gemeinsame Sache?”, fragte er und fügte dann mit Bedacht hinzu: “Ich nehme an, du meinst, dass ich mich deinem Ziel anschließe?”  
“Unserem Ziel, Liebling”, sagte Gellert, “Es war auch einst dein Traum. Und er kann es wieder werden.” Seine Stimme hatte einen verheißungsvollen Klang angenommen, bei dem Albus ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein”, sagte er schwach, “Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann.”  
Seine Ablehnung war eindeutig, aber Gellert schien es ernst zu sein. “Lass uns wenigstens darüber reden”, insistierte er sanft, “Ich will dich an meiner Seite. Mit deiner Unterstützung wird es anders. Es wird besser, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Glühwein, Albus?” Er trat an den kleinen Tisch heran und hatte bereits die Hand gehoben, um die Kelle zu beschwören.  
Albus holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf, während er über das nachdachte, was Gellert da sagte. Er machte es ihm wirklich nicht leicht. Gellert drückte mit seinen Worten all die empfindlichen Punkte, die emotionalen Wunden, die sich noch nicht wieder geschlossen hatten. Albus fühlte, wie es ihn um den Finger wickelte.   
“Gellert”, sagte er schwach, als Gellert wieder zu ihm zurückkam und ihm eine Hand um die Taille legte, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen.  
“Ja, Liebling?”, säuselte Gellert mit samtener Stimme in sein Ohr.   
“Ich kann das nicht”, hauchte Albus, ehe er seine Prinzipien für eine weitere Nacht verriet. “Wir können uns nicht mehr auf diese Art treffen. Unsere Vorstellungen sind zu verschieden.”  
Seine Worte waren nicht das, was Gellert hören wollte. Albus konnte fühlen, wie sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen abkühlte. Der Arm um seine Taille verließ ihn. “Du willst nicht einmal darüber verhandeln?”, fragte er.  
Albus raffte sich dazu auf, ihn anzusehen. “Worüber verhandeln?”, erwiderte er traurig, “Wir haben doch verhandelt, vor einigen Wochen. Es hat nichts gebracht. Keiner von uns ist bereit, dem Anderen in diesem Thema entgegen zu kommen.”  
Gellert hob die Augenbrauen. “Ich hatte dich nicht für so abgeklärt gehalten, Albus”, sagte er und ein schwacher Hauch verletzter Gefühle schwang in seiner Stimme mit, von dem Albus sich nicht sicher war, ob er ehrlich oder gespielt war. “Du warst für weitere Treffen bereit, obwohl du wusstest, dass es keine Zukunft hat?”  
Albus biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. “Ich bereue nicht, was wir getan haben”, sagte er leise und trat einen Schritt von dem Lagerfeuer und von Gellert fort. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er musste einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Dass er sich weiter auf Gellert eingelassen hatte, hatte ihm offensichtlich die falschen Signale gesendet. “Aber wir können uns nicht mehr treffen”, sagte er, obwohl sich sein eigenes Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog. “Das war das letzte Mal. Das meine ich ernst.“   
Gellerts Lächeln wurde kühl und falsch. “So kaltherzig”, stellte er leise fest.   
Albus wusste, dass er ihn verletzt hatte. Wenn Gellert es für nötig hielt, seine Maske der Ungerührtheit heraufzubeschwören, dann nur, weil er emotional getroffen worden war.   
“Bitte, versuch mich zu verstehen”, sagte Albus leise, während er langsam rückwärts von der Lichtung ging. Er konnte sich nicht umdrehen. Er konnte noch nicht den Blick von Gellert wenden, wenn dies ihr letztes Treffen war. Oder zumindest das letzte, das alles hätte ändern können. Aber so würde die Zukunft nicht aussehen, das wusste er. Ihre Interessen waren zu unterschiedlich. Einer von ihnen würde den anderen zerbrechen und Albus ahnte, dass er derjenige war, der brechen würde. Das brachte er nicht über sich.   
Gellert antwortete auf seine Bitte nicht. Sein Lächeln wurde eisig, während sein Blick Albus folgte. Gefährlich bohrten sich seine Augen in Albus’, als wollte er ihm ein unheilvolles Versprechen machen. Erneut enttäuscht in seinen Hoffnungen, erneut alleingelassen mit seinen Zielen. Vielleicht war auch er ein Stück gebrochen.   
Albus disapparierte, während ein leiser Gedanke in ihm nachklang, der Gellerts Stimme trug: ‘Das nächste Mal sehen wir uns auf dem Schlachtfeld, Liebling.’ Eine dunkle Verheißung, ein finsteres Versprechen. Es ließ Albus erschaudern, kaum, dass er in seinem Büro ankam.


End file.
